memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Xahd
thumb|[[Spock attempted to mind meld with Ambassador Xahd]]Ambassador Xahd was a member of a Dhoraxi delegation that had come to Federation space after the brief Federation-Dhoraxi War that happened six months before Stardate 4860.2. The delegation was part of a peace effort by the Dhoraxi after they lost this war and they were presently staying at Starbase 14. On Stardate 4860.2 the was sent to Starbase 14 to transport ambassador Xahd to a conference on Berenice III where the end of the war would be made official. However the ambassador felt different about the peace and sought to prevent the defeat of the Dhoraxi through a complex plan of which hijacking the Enterprise was a part of. Once he had been left alone in his cabin on the Enterprise Xahd quickly made his way to the engineering room of the ship where he captured and interrogated the Starfleet engineers and technicians on the working of the Enterprise. Using this knowledge Xahd forced the warp engines of the ship into a transcausal loop which recreated the effects of the light speed breakaway factor and sent the Enterprise into a time warp. Then using the Dhoraxi’s own unique abilities to reach back to previous incarnations of themselves, Xahd sent his consciousness to an ancestor living in the 20th century, Earth year 1971 where he informed the Dhoraxi leadership; the High Magistrates about the potential threats humanity and the Federation could become to the Dhoraxi. Xahd was given a starship to travel to Earth with the intention of preventing the formation of the Federation by causing a nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union, destroying human civilization in such a way that it could not play its part in the founding of the Federation. However his past incarnation was thwarted by Captain James T. Kirk who survived the change of history by being transported down to Starbase 14 at the time Xahd had changed history. (this would later be revealed to be a counter plan by other Dhoraxi in the unaltered 23th century to prevent Xahd from succeeding. Apparently Dhoraxi scientists had determined that a being in transporter transit would be immune for the changes in history.) In the new timeline in which the Federation did not exist and its former member worlds had been destroyed by the Dhoraxi, Kirk managed to steal a Dhoraxi vessel with which he travelled to the world of the Guardian of Forever. Using the Guardian, Captain Kirk was able to travel back in time to 1971 where he enlisted the services of Gary Seven to help him to stop Xahd from causing the nuclear holocaust. Captain Kirk and Gary Seven confronted the previous incarnation of Xahd in an abandoned town in Nevada close to a major military missile base which Xahd had most likely selected to trigger the nuclear war. It would be an unexpected third party, an old prospector who lived in the town and had a nearby claim who would end up defeating Xahd, mistaking him for a Martian invader and shooting the alien with a shotgun, severely wounding or killing him. Back onboard the Enterprise Commander Spock and Chief engineer Scott also learned about Xahd’s activities when the Enterprise suddenly entered the time warp. While on their way to the engineering room with a security detail Spock and Mr. Scott came across an injured Mr. Kyle who had been attacked earlier by ambassador Xahd and now informed his superiors of Xahd’s treachery. Despite that Xahd had sealed the main entrance to the engineering room Spock and Mr. Scott managed to get access to it, finding the personnel all unconscious and the ambassador himself in a form of trance. Rather than immediately arresting the ambassador Spock suggested first that he and Mr. Scott should determine what Xahd had actually done before trying to confront him. Mr Scott quickly ascertained from the engineering equipment how Xahd had sent the Enterprise into a time warp and that he had locked the system. To get the information needed to stop the process Commander Spock made mental contact with Xahd through a mind meld, learning the necessary information while the ambassador seemed to emerge from his trance and tried to resist Spock’s mind probe. Xahd was quickly after taken down by the Enterprise’s security personnel. Soon after the Enterprise was contacted by Captain Kirk who had been brought back to the present by the Guardian after defeating the Dhoraxi in 1971. ( ) :It is not know what happened to ambassador Xahd after he was defeated onboard the Enterprise, or if the death of his earlier incarnation had any effect on him or the timeline. Personality Xahd came over as a rather officious and arrogant individual when he first came on board, reminding Captain Kirk and his people of the protocol the Dhoraxi expected. As with previous human encounters with Dhoraxi, Xahd's presence tended to raise anxiety in the members of the Enterprise crew. Despite his behavior Xahd seemed not to be very exceptional and only interested in carrying out his diplomatic duties. This proved to be a facade to his true intentions of hijacking the Enterprise and change history in favor of the Dhoraxi. Xahd revealed himself to be quite ruthless and willing to violently interrogate captives for information. Xahd's determination and ruthlessness went so far that he was willing to sacrifice the lives of most of the crew of the starship he had been given in 1971, allocating most of the energy of the ship to the engines to reach Earth as fast as possible, killing 55 of the ship's 60 crew members. ( ) category:dhoraxi category:ambassadors